Веер
by wayama
Summary: Лето. Жара. Шевелиться нет сил. Наруто заворожен зрелищем.. лежащего рядом Саске. Повествование от лица Наруто. СасуНаруСасу, но это не главное.


**Веер by Wayama**

_СасуНаруСасу, но не совсем об этом. _

--

_Naruto POV_

Веер. Лежит рядом с тобой. Полуденное солнце. От него сейчас невозможно спрятаться. Даже в тени невыносимо жарко. Шевелиться нет сил. Это, конечно, не причина сдаваться для шиноби,.. но пока никто не видит..

Опускаю голову на сложенные на полу руки, кожа такая горячая, что прикасаться к ней нет сил. Летние дни в Конохе всегда такие. Болтаю ногами в воздухе, создавая иллюзию легкого ветерка.. только не помогает. Солнце печет в самую макушку, кажется, что на голове теплая зимняя шапка.. хочется сбросить ее.. только нельзя двигаться. И даже не из-за жары, просто я заворожен зрелищем.. тебя.

Ты лежишь на спине, стоит только руку протянуть и можно прикоснуться, но я ведь не идиот.. я знаю, что опасно для моего здоровья. Ты раскинул руки в разные стороны, бледная кожа кажется совершенно бесцветной в свете солнечных лучей. Еще немного, и она станет прозрачной. Твои пальцы вздрагивают иногда, совершенно не привыкшие к такому расслабленному состоянию.. кажется, что им хочется сомкнуться вокруг рукоятки куная. А мне кажется, что для твоей ладони идеально подходит моя рука. Интересно, ты такой же горячий, как я?

Одна твоя нога согнута в колене, другая наполовину скрыта бесполезной тенью. Может быть, тебе хочется бежать, ведь стоять на одном месте так не свойственно твоей свободолюбивой натуре. В тени твоя кожа приобретает пепельный цвет.. от этого хочется закрыть глаза. В такую жару ни за что бы не подумал, что буду благодарен солнечному свету за то, что он преследует сгустившуюся над тобой темноту и вытесняет ее. Облизывая пересохшие губы, чувствую вкус грозовых туч, скрытых внутри тебя. Кто-то говорил, что когда туча находит на тучу, то начинается такая гроза, что никому лучше не попадаться у нее на пути. И я лениво встряхиваю головой, не способный ни на что большее, пытаясь отогнать от тебя унылую тень. Перевожу взгляд выше, к твоему животу, к твоей вздернутой вверх рубашке.. к оголенному участку кожи. Наверное, ты случайно задел одежду рукой и не заметил. Ты ведь не позволяешь себе выглядеть неопрятно. Или сейчас настолько душно, что тебе просто все равно. Ты необычно безоружен. На тебе только шорты и рубашка. Больше не боишься нападений или уверен, что справишься голыми руками. Или воздух наполняется еще большей тяжестью, стоит только подумать о сражении.

По твоей скуле стекает капелька пота. Она проделывает медленный, ленивый путь.. мне хочется слизнуть ее языком, чтобы попробовать тебя на вкус. Успеть это сделать прежде, чем она коснется пола. Ты сглатываешь.. за исключением тяжелого дыхания это чуть ли не единственное твое движение за последние.. _сколько?_. несколько часов? Кажется, что мы в этой комнате уже целую вечность и только сейчас я вдруг понимаю, как хочется пить, как пересохло все в горле. Пить. И я снова провожаю каплю пота тоскливым взглядом. Жажда.

Твои глаза закрыты, и если бы я знал тебя чуточку хуже, то мог бы предположить, что ты спишь. Но ты себе такого не позволишь пока в комнате еще кто-то есть. Это все.. из-за кошмаров? Мне кажется, что дело в них. Ты спишь чутко, ты можешь защитить себя от неожиданного нападения. Единственное, что совершенно нельзя контролировать - это твои сны. Даже такой гениальный шиноби, как ты, не в состоянии справиться с такой миссией. Волосы прилипают к твоему лбу и мне кажется, что они блестят на солнце. Не то, чтобы они не блестели обычно, просто сейчас как-то по особенному. Может быть, это все тот же пот, может быть, у меня уже просто рябит в глазах. Все вокруг становится чуть белее, обесцвечивается.

Наверное, ближе к вечеру и ближе к долгожданным сумеркам я наконец в полной мере смогу ощутить губительный жар солнца на своих ногах. Когда они сгорели в первый раз этим летом, то я едва был в состоянии ходить. Это, конечно, ничуть не удержало меня от миссий, зато я научился терпеть эту боль молча. Только я не ожидал, что ноги могут сгореть и во второй, и в третий раз. Сейчас я жду эту боль, как должное, я готов к ней, я не питаю надежд на то, что она не придёт. Но я бы ни на что не променял это время, проведенное рядом с тобой. Пусть мы даже и не разговаривали друг с другом, а просто лежали рядом.. да и кто в своем уме будет пытаться сейчас говорить? Лучше в тишине растекаться лужицей по полу.

Я закрываю глаза. Втягиваю носом воздух, ощущая слабый запах цветов из твоего сада; почти испарившийся аромат жасминового чая, который мы пили утром; запах пыли, просачивающийся из многих заброшенных комнат твоей усадьбы; запах раскалённого пола, пропитанный смесью крови и предательства, которые, возможно, просочились сквозь деревянные доски пола и впитались в них.. и ко всему этому примешивается странный солоноватый привкус, какой бывает, когда стоишь на берегу моря. Я снова облизываю губы, и чувствую, что он есть и на моих губах тоже. Такой похожий на вкус той капельки пота, что так любовно ласкала твою скулу. И сейчас, с закрытыми глазами, мне легче себе представить, что так оно и есть. Что мой язык касается твоей кожи. И чтобы продлить это ощущение, я вытягиваю руку вперед, нахожу на ощупь твою руку.. и переплетаю свои пальцы с твоими. Задерживаю дыхание. И почти зажмуриваю глаза. В моих висках отстукивает сердце, и я уже почти слышу, как в воздухе раздается визжащий свист твоей катаны, чувствую, как мои мускулы напрягаются, готовые к тому, что придется отразить твою атаку.. и сквозь обволакивающую духоту, подобно слабому дуновению ветра от одного взмаха веера, _твои пальцы переплетаются с моими в ответ._


End file.
